


Mycroft's Special Day

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Valentines Calendar 2018, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's not always easy having a birthday on Valentine's Day





	Mycroft's Special Day

Mycroft braced himself as he approached the door of his house. Greg had got home first and Mycroft knew what to expect. Some flowers, perhaps, Valentine’s chocolate. If there was cake, it would be heart-shaped, quite possibly with pink or red or pastel icing. Maybe it would say “Happy Birthday,” maybe, “Happy Valentines Birthday.” At his age he generally didn’t bother with the birthday part of things anyway, and the Valentine’s only came into play when he was in a relationship. Like now.

His own gift to Greg had been delivered earlier that day. A new watch, nothing too expensive or flashy, but with a dedication engraved on the back declaring Mycroft’s love and affection. Greg had texted that he adored it, but otherwise he’d heard nothing from him all day.

One more deep breath and Mycroft pushed open the door. The house was suspiciously quiet. “Gregory?”

“In the dining room,” he called.

Mycroft took off his coat and headed that way, finding Greg putting the finishing touches on a layout of salmon and some of his other favorite foods. His new watch glined as he looked up and smiled at Mycroft. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Did you make all this?” Mycroft asked, though he already knew the answer.

Greg shrugged and lit the candles. “It’s your birthday, wanted to make it special.”

“You being here makes it special.” Mycroft moved towards the table. Greg pulled out his chair for him, and then sat down himself.

“I like cooking for you, don’t usually have time to do it like I like.”

“Well it’s appreciated,” said Mycroft, gifting him a smile before opening the wine.

“Cake for dessert, as well,” promised Greg.

“You do know the way to a man’s heart.” Mycroft took a bite of the salmon and closed his eyes, savoring it.

Greg squeezed his hand and they quietly enjoyed the meal, making very little small talk, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

Finally, Greg kissed his cheek and got up to fetch the cake. It was an ordinary round cake, to Mycroft’s relief, decorated in purple and dark blue, with a simple “Happy Birthday” on it. “I can’t take credit for this, but the bake shop came highly recommended.”

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious as well.” Mycroft drew him close and kissed him once the cake was safely on the table.

Greg grinned and lit the handful of candles on the cake. “Now you just need to make a wish.”

“But I have everything I could possibly want,” protested Mycroft.

“That’s the rules,” said Greg, crossing his arms.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, concentrated while Greg sang him Happy Birthday, and then blew out all the candles.

“Great!” said Greg, handing him the knife and getting up for a moment. 

Mycroft cut out two pieces and was surprised again when Greg put a badly wrapped gift in front of him.

“You didn’t have to... “

“It’s your birthday, Mycroft, yes I did.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but accepted the gift and opened it, finding a snow globe inside, the kind one often found in tourist shops with a London skyline in it. Watching his face, Greg leaned forward, winding up the musical part and letting it go.

As he recognized the song, Mycroft couldn’t help his smile “A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square?”

“Seemed appropriate.” Greg leaned in and kissed him.

“It’s wonderful,” said Mycroft, honestly, setting the globe down on the table so he could kiss Greg properly.

Greg smiled into the kiss and Mycroft tugged him to his feet. “I’ve got another version of that song,” he said, leading him into his den and going to the record player in the corner. He put on a Glenn Miller record and turned back towards Greg as the song started up.

Gently, Greg took Mycroft in his arms and they slow danced to the record player. Mycroft sighed and lay his head on Greg’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“I love you. I figured you hadn’t had a proper birthday in a while.”

“You’re right, I haven’t.”

Greg kissed his throat. “I have a valentine's present upstairs for you as well. Completely separate from the birthday. Promise.”

“I believe you.” Mycroft raised his head and kissed him. “Shall we go upstairs, then?”

“Not going to eat the cake?” asked Greg.

“I’ll eat some later. There’s something else I’d like to get my mouth on right now.”

Greg chuckled. “No complaints here.” He kissed Mycroft and went to turn off the record player.

“Good.” Mycroft took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and saw rose petals had been strewn around and the entire room had been given a much more romantic atmosphere. Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Mycroft turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. “You are a treasure,” he murmured.

“Good. I was hoping you’d let me stick around for a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure... Valentine's Day IS my birthday, so, uh, I may have been projecting...
> 
> Also I could maybe be convinced to write a 2nd chapter if the people want.


End file.
